


Fever In The Deep

by windchijmes



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windchijmes/pseuds/windchijmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Warnings: no mpreg, omegaverse, omega!Fili, dub-con, knotting, power imbalance, Durincest)</p><p>Fili is an Omega born into the line of Durins. For years he's been dreading his first heat, and when it finally seizes him, it is terrifyingly intense. The nearest and strongest Alphas in the vicinity, Thorin and Kili, senses it instantly, and compete for the right to claim Fili. Between the two, one Alpha manages to get to Fili first. But the second Alpha arrives just after the first is sated, and moves in to stake his own claim on Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever In The Deep

_It’s fate._

They keep telling him that. And for years, he lets them.

He’s learnt the skill of hearing, without listening. He has lived like this for sixty years – walled in by men who address him as lord, but hold more power over him by the physiques Nature has bestowed them. And he can continue living like this –

_As long as the fever leaves him be._

He didn’t know what it was until the meeting was about to begin. It started in the pits of his belly. Tendrils of a strange warmth slowly slithering into every fibre of his being. He thought it was an ailment, how laughable the notion is now. Years of being preached to about this significant come-of-age ritual for him and when it happened, he thought he was falling sick.

He won’t say a word of his foolishness, though. It’ll simply magnify the tragicomedy that is his life already. _Fili, Omega of the Durins_. The Court ministers concoct bawdy tales of their Maker’s oversight during Fili’s creation. Fili, however, believes it is simply a cruel joke at his expense. Even the immortals and deities have their malicious moments.

So he has one foot into the conference chamber, and he is already studying the faces of the envoys from Dale, a stronghold of the race of Men. Then the warmth in his body flares without warning, and his first heat ensnares him.

A crippling burn surges like licking flames through his blood. His vision goes white and just a heartbeat later, as he throws out one hand to steady himself against the wall, the pain dissipates and left in its wake, _burning need_ stirs in his loins.

The Dwarven ministers tense instantly, some turning to stare at him with accusation in their gazes. These are the Betas, who see him as a _malady_ , the onset of his heat ill-timed and a source of looming conflict. The one or two Omegas amongst them swiftly discern the unrest within their ranks, and begin to approach him.

Even unsteady on his feet, Fili glares at them to stay their steps. Those in the same societal stratum as he, are as much likely foe as friend. Some are loyal only to their bonded Alphas; others thirst for power beyond their biological roles.

He cannot trust them – as much as he cannot trust _Alphas_. The strongest and proudest Dwarves in their world, born with the right to breed and challenge for mates. They are also the most _dangerous_ , because they are destructively attractive to an Omega in heat, akin to flame that draws and incinerates the hapless moth.

And the only Alphas within the chamber are Thorin and Kili, his own _Uncle and brother_.

Carnal relations among kith and kin are open secrets in their society; Dwarves keep one eye closed and one ear shut to them. But Fili has never allowed himself to consider that possibility, or even accept the notion of mating with an Alpha. He does not want to lie with _any_ Dwarf if it means he would be shuttered away forever in the deep of their mountain abode.

Heart pounding, Fili just hovers there, paralysed in wretchedness. He’s been warned – trained, drilled – for this. He hears his mother’s counsel again in his mind – _never be caught outside_ when the heat seizes him, for it’ll leave him vulnerable to predators.

But he’s not outside now, _and he doesn’t feel any safer_.

The envoys from Dale cease to matter. The race of Men does not share the inherently unbalanced fulcrum of power upon which the Dwarven society rests. And they cease to exist at all in Fili’s individual horror now, as his vision tunnels and narrows until all that he senses are the two _Alphas_ so near to him. They are all he can see and hear, and smell – from the regal visage of Thorin, to Kili’s roguishly-handsome countenance. Features that have never been of significance now leap to the forefront of Fili’s disorientated mind.

Thorin, the older Alpha, _King_ of Erebor. There is gravity and steely weight to his every movement. His form is towering and large, broad of chest and strong of limb, and he is equal measures formidable and seductive.

There is also Kili, who just came of age a year ago. Young and unstable yet in his Alpha body, but already so promising. He has Thorin’s dark, fiery looks, and unfettered by the duty to the court, there is a wildly-virile edge to his temperament.

And to Fili’s horror, he _wants_ them – the strongest Alphas within his presence.

Hardly able to breathe from both fear and arousal, Fili backs away. His body resists, manhood stiffening in his breeches, doing battle with his mind. He needs to escape and lock himself away before the Alphas sense his heat. He needs to _get out of there_.

He quickly turns –

“Fili,” Thorin calls to him.

It is pure reflex; Fili whips around again. His fingernails rend into the stone wall where he is still clutching. For a moment, Thorin’s expression does not change, and Fili thinks, hope soaring, that perhaps – _perhaps_ –

Then Thorin stills completely. There is the subtlest ripple in his demeanour. His head angles, nose lifted, and he _scents_. When they rivet onto Fili, Thorin’s eyes are bottomless pools, pupils just a shade more dilated than usual, the orbs deep with the promise of roiling pleasures of the flesh. He _knows_.

Sensing the shifts in the air, Kili’s head turns sharply towards his Uncle, then _Fili_. Arousal surfaces on his face with unobscured fervency. Pupils dilated, nostrils flaring, and already breathing harshly, Kili actually _moves_ in his direction – before Thorin rests a hand on his arm and tugs him back.

The meeting begins, envoys ready, Thorin’s hold still restraining Kili as they settle onto their seats. Fili looks at no one as he excuses himself. He does not want to see the silent challenge between the two Alphas as their gazes rake over him.

Spurred into action, Fili backs away as quickly as his feet will allow, and slips into the safety of the labyrinth of corridors.

++++++++++

Blazing eyes watch the Omega’s escape. Presenting at the age of sixty is unusual, like a night-blooming flower slow to unfurl. But like all rare blossoms, when the fever manifests, it strikes with debilitating intensity, leaving lingering heat everywhere the air can reach.

None of it escapes the Alphas.

When the envoys suggest more frequent trades, Thorin graciously demurs, and Kili unsubtly questions his reluctance. As Kili conjures up excuses to leave the conference chamber, Thorin deflects them, insisting he stays and learns from the discussion.

They circle like this, with deepening, hooded glares, and bristling provocation searing every word, while the envoys of Men shift in their seats, detecting the growing rancour, and unable to put a name to it.

And still they test each other, the scent of the heat alluring and sharp in their noses, each probing for chinks in the table politics for the chance to leave and do what he must – stalk, hunt and trap his quarry.

++++++++++

He almost loses his way _in his own home_. He trips, sprawling so hard over the floors all breath is knocked from his lungs. For long moments, Fili can only lie there, feverish and drawing shallow, rapid-fire breaths as he tries to subdue his own mind and body.

Realising what a fool he’s being, he forces himself to his feet again. He uses the walls to guide him, trailing his hands over the comforting chill of engraved stone, backtracking until his relieved gaze finds the familiar door to his private chambers. He almost hurls himself inside.

He takes in a slow, trembling breath, now within the sanctuary of his own quarters. He’s practised for this – he’s told himself exactly what to do when the heat takes him. He just has to lock himself away, forbidding his body to offer itself to the nearest Alpha. He just – and Fili is both pained and bitter at this – he just hasn’t expected to have to bar himself from his own Uncle and brother. He won’t acknowledge that the same realisation drives his heat even _keener_. They are of the same blood. He _wants_ them with all-consuming ferocity in his every vein. And he knows they feel the same way. He’s seen their faces. Smelled their lust – which had run stronger in that earlier moment than all their previous dalliances with other Omegas.

Fili clutches at the bolts to the door, hands shaking. Almost sick with the desires warring in his body, he secures the first one. Then the second. He’s just touched the third, when his fingers recoil like they’re burnt.

At the same time, the musk of the Alpha floods his senses in an overwhelming wave.

Fili’s head slumps into the door, eyes squeezed shut. Where his manhood was swelling earlier, now it is throbbing in his breeches, and _stiffening still_. And on the other side of the door, Fili hears the Alpha growl at the scent of his escalating arousal.

“Open the door, Fili.”

Teeth gritted, Fili makes himself retreat from the door. He has – he _has_ to. His nerves are screaming; his body _wants_ to mate with the Alpha just steps away. So _close_ to him. Through the red haze of need and fear, Fili sees the two bolts he’s secured. They must hold; they are all that stand between he and the Alpha.

The first strike against the door splits the air like a whip-crack. The wood shudders in its hinges.

Fili’s heart leaps to his throat. His gaze darts frenetically around the room.

The second crack is even louder – and the door bursts open, slamming against the wall with such force the wood rips along the seams. Then the figure enters, and the door is hurled close with the same force.

Fili’s hands find and fist into the edge of his desk. _He is trapped with the Alpha in his own room_.

“Why would you keep me out, Fili?” Uttered with such earnestness. But the expression on that usually endearing face is hard. _Hungry_.

Fili swallows, throat scraping, and he grounds his feet. He says with a flat tone that belies none of the storm raging within him, “Stay away. You’re not yourself, _Kili_.”

Kili halts in his tracks at that, and for a brief moment, he looks hurt and torn. “You know I’ve never let our statuses come between us.”

“Neither have I. But there are forces yet beyond our control.” Even saying it, Fili feels his resolve weakening. He’s never been good at refusing Kili.

“This changes nothing. You’re still my brother.”

“It changes _everything_.” Fili’s voice is harsh, pleading. “You should have seen your face – and Uncle’s – ”

Kili’s head jerks at that, his gaze narrowing into flints in his young face. “ _Thorin_ ,” he hisses. “He didn’t want to let me leave,” his lips are drawn back now in a fierce grin. “He wants you for himself. But he has his – _duties_. He cannot keep me away.” His smile twists into something feral.

And like a debauched wench, heat pools in Fili’s groin. He likes the fight of dominance over him. It sends thrills to the deepest recesses of his mind. It is _right_ ; right to have the Alphas challenge and clash for the right to claim him – Fili breaks off his thoughts, sickened at his own perversion. “I don’t want this,” he says wretchedly.

“You do,” Kili rebukes him, his tone softening now. His features grow gentle as he stares at Fili. “Please, let me make you feel better. I know the pain your body is in now. The heat.”

Fili shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“I can take it all away,” Kili begins to move now, closing in a slow arc around him.

Fili follows his movements, keeping him within sight and his angles of escape open. It’s exhausting; he can barely keep from lunging into Kili’s embrace. That strapping, robust form; lean muscles bunching and shifting under his long coat. They beckon to Fili, make his head light and confused.

“I’ll lick you, kiss you all over. Stroke you, ease the burning,” Kili says even more softly, and Fili feels his body thrum even more fiercely in response. He clenches harder on the wood under his fingers, as if he may draw strength from it.

“Kili, don’t,” Fili whispers.

“I’ll fill you with my cock, breed you, mark you – ”

“ _Stop_!”

“You’re _mine_.”

Oh, the jealousy and possessiveness in that voice. Fili lowers his head with a longing groan. Mahal, he _wants_.

There is a sudden blur of movement, and Fili _sees_ it – a beat too late. He gets his arms up to block, but Kili’s body barrels into him. They thrash furiously; papers scatter across and off the desk as Fili is flung onto his back, Kili’s weight crushing him from above. They used to be of the same build; now Kili is nearly half a head taller. And leverage is on his side as he pins Fili’s wrists to either side of his head. Fili’s feet dangle off the ground and when he tries to throw Kili off, all he does is writhe against Kili’s body. Their groins meet in a fuse of heated, hard pressure.

Fili stops moving after that, his chest rising and falling sharply beneath Kili. Both their gazes are wide and stunned as if they cannot quite grasp the situation yet. Kili is just clinging on to the very edges of his restraint, eyes nearly black as they stare down at Fili. He is erect; Fili feels the line of his swollen cock against his thigh like a scorching brand. The sudden nearness of the Alpha cocoons Fili now in a shroud of desire, and he moans when Kili wedges one leg between his thighs. His breath is so warm over Fili’s face.

“Fili…”

Fili’s eyes close like he can deny Kili this way, but it is no use. Kili’s leg is merciless, rubbing over the bulge at the apex of his thighs, making it throb, stoking his arousal higher and higher and leaving him a quivering, gasping mess. His lips press against Fili’s jaw, chin, down his neck, seeking permission. Unbidden, Fili’s legs tangle into Kili’s.

“I want you so much…” Kili’s voice is brittle and pained.

Fili opens his eyes at that sound, and Kili’s face drifts hazily into focus. It is achingly beautiful in its pure hunger for Fili. Fili’s mind shuts down; he leans up and he doesn’t know what he’s doing when he _licks_ at the corner of Kili’s mouth.

The control snaps in Kili. Face feral, eyes flaring, Kili’s hands fist into Fili’s coat and yank, the clasps ripping under his grip. The leather jerkin below, then the thin undershirt follow quickly, torn apart to bare pale, trembling skin. At the first touch of teeth and tongue on his neck, Fili’s head tilts in surrender, and he _wails_ as Kili bites into his skin. The feeling of fulfillment slithers down Fili’s spine, breaking down his resistance. _Yes_ , this is what he wants from the Alpha – taken, used, marked.

Wrists freed, Fili clutches at Kili’s neck, shoulders, anything he can anchor himself to. He does not want this in the awake, screaming part of his mind, but he _needs_ this like air itself. His mouth grazes along the stubbled skin at Kili’s jaw, tasting strength and vigour on his tongue. Aggression flows and ebbs between their grinding bodies, and they feed off each other’s frenzy like rutting animals.

The heat sears through Fili in full fury now, Kili’s hands ravenous as they tear at his body. After Kili rips at his breeches and shoves them down his legs together with his boots, Fili gasps at the callused, hot grip around his fully-hard cock. His legs spread as wide as they can go, hips bucking up into that rough caress. Kili pumps his cock relentlessly, drawing fluid to the tip, and flushing the insides of his passage with the same wetness. Choking on his breath, Fili can only groan in encouragement, feeling the slippery slide between his thighs as his body opens and slicks itself for his brother.

“Look how ready you are for me…” Kili mouths into his skin as he bites kisses over Fili’s trembling body. “So _wet_ for my cock.”

For a brief, hysterical moment, Fili rationalises in his mind that he’ll be wet for _any_ Alpha cock, reduced to a mindless toy by his own body. “ _In me_ …” he pants instead, unable to take the heat for any much longer, hands winding into Kili’s hair, his body so sensitive that even those dark locks feel like groping fingers on his skin. “Your cock inside me, now. _Now_.”

The Alpha in Kili rises to the fore. His neck arcs and he inhales deeply the heady drug of Fili’s _submission_. A deep rumble of triumph drags from his chest. He takes one of Fili’s legs and pulls it up to rest on his shoulder, splaying that quivering body and exposing the glistening pucker between Fili’s buttocks. The other hand is already at his own breeches, tugging the laces apart and pushing the fabric down to bare his cock.

Fili’s mouth goes dry at the sight of it. Kili is not yet a fully-mature Alpha, but already, his manhood is thick and long, pulsing with arousal, eager to rut. Taking his cock in one hand, he nudges the head against Fili’s entrance. It is single, pure bestiality when he pushes into Fili, the animal noises in his throat joined by Fili’s harsh moans from beneath.

It _hurts_ ; Fili has never lain with anyone. His chest constricts at the stinging pain, the slickness of his own passage not yet enough to ease the intrusion. Yet, like a sliver through the pain, the pleasure is keen and sharp. His body is filled, and he’s _never felt better_ , even as he struggles under the dredge of Kili’s cock through his tight channel.

“Kili…” he mumurs incoherently, fingernails rending into the desk.

“Shh…sorry…shh…” A sibilant stream of both apology and command as Kili leans forward and nips at Fili’s throat. “It’ll get better…shh…” His kisses are soft, like the gentle beat of wings upon Fili’s feverish skin.

“Don’t stop…” Fili turns his head blindly into the caresses, catching Kili’s lips with his own. His leg digs into Kili’s shoulder, pulling his mate close. “You cannot…don’t… _don’t stop_ …” The rest of his pleas are lost in a stream of cries when Kili is finally buried completely inside him.  

Again that growl from Kili, deeper, resounding through his whole body. There is no Kili in him now. Wrenching Fili’s leg higher to open him up, he pulls out and thrusts inside that molten heat again, shoving their bodies back and forth at a bruising pace. And in one of his thrusts, his cock grazes that aching mark inside Fili.

The pleasure is a sudden, white flash, leaving Fili whimpering in its throes. Sensing the _difference_ in Fili’s cries now, Kili pounds into that same spot again and again with unerring ruthlessness, dark satisfaction in his gaze as Fili’s body twists helplessly on the desk. He leans forward, lets Fili throw desperate arms around him, head arching, teeth bared as Fili’s nails scratch across his neck. Fili is near-delirious from wave after wave of sensation, pain and pleasure and Kili’s all-consuming hunger taking over his own mind. He remembers arching up into Kili like a snapped bow, Kili’s name on his lips –

The climax is abrupt; Fili hasn’t even _touched_ himself and he’s suddenly falling, his cock spurting between their bodies. Black inks out his vision, and he sinks back onto the desk, limp from his brutal release. He still remembers to breathe, somehow, even as all sound is clenched in his chest. Hitches of breath stutter from his lips as Kili fucks deeper into him, jostling his oversensitised body over the desk. It won’t be long now; Kili is close. His gaze never strays from Fili’s face as he drives himself over the edge.

Then Kili throws his head back with a guttural groan, his hair a wild, rakish fall around his shoulders and chest. Fili hears himself moaning in a weaker, and no less carnal echo of his Alpha’s cry. Strings of seed spew deep inside Fili in a hot flood, coating his passage with copious fluid. Fili’s eyes fall shut, dry sobs tearing from his lips. It feels sinfully, sickeningly good, his insides filling up with the seed of his Alpha.

He knows what’s supposed to come next; he and Kili will stay like this for long moments after, bound together. Already he feels Kili’s cock stirring to knot – then –

Kili’s whole body goes rigid, his hackles rising, the languid warmth in his gaze receding quickly. He pulls out of Fili’s body urgently.

Through the fog of sated need, warmth glides through Fili’s loins again.

Fili’s eyes snap open, confused, his body sensing imminent danger. It is a subtle rip in the space around him, like a seam splitting in the air, as another scent reaches his nostrils.

Another Alpha in close proximity.

The wrecked door opens with slow purposefulness.

There is hardly any energy left in his limbs but Fili forces himself up onto his elbows. His disorientated gaze finds Kili facing the doorway, shoulders drawn back, blocking Fili’s vision of the intruder, but Fili doesn’t need to see. He _knows_ that scent.

He hears Kili demand with reckless impetuousness. “He’s mine!”

Then from the doorway, Thorin’s voice curls into the air, sultry and deep, soft thunder in the room. “ _Ours_ ,” he says. A single word.

++++++++++

There is no rush.

Lifting his head, Thorin tests the air again. The pungent smell of filthy rutting is cloying in the stifled chamber. Then, his nostrils pick out the other scent just under the odour – the sweet, beguiling lure of an Omega’s heat. And not just any Omega. One of the Durin line, of the same flesh as he and Kili. It gilds the heat with frightening, intoxicating seduction, and it takes one glance –

To see that Kili is wholly possessed by it. His young face is still flushed from the raw, seething pleasure of claiming an Omega, and he is brazen as he guards his prize. _Foolish boy_.

Thorin takes no cautious steps; he cuts a swathe through the chamber with strong, measured strides. When Kili stands his ground, back rigid and lips curled, Thorin takes a hold of the collar at his throat and shakes him. _Hard_. Punishing. _Teaching_ him. He hauls Kili bodily aside then, staring him down without a word, before he moves in for _his_ stake on their territory.

Fili has risen to his feet, azure gaze distressed and frenzied all at once as it darts back and forth between the two Alphas. His coat hangs loosely around him, and the shredded clothing beneath bares more than it covers. He has one hand clutched into the front of his coat, in a futile attempt to hide his nakedness. His hair hangs tattered at his shoulders like tarnished gold. In instinctive self-protection, he backs away from Thorin’s approach like a cornered creature. His eyes are almost slits in his face as he glares first at Kili, then Thorin, the aggression after a savage mating still inflaming his nerves.

“Be still,” Thorin commands quietly, the same tone he uses in both admonishment and persuasion. It is calm on the surface and betrays none of the bestial lust within Thorin. He has not bedded his share of mates without acquiring the skill of retracting and extending control.

Lips pressed together in a thin line, Fili obeys, using all his energy to hold himself still. Thorin lifts a hand to that dishevelled golden hair, pausing when Fili flinches, then slowly brushing his fingers through the tangled locks, combing them out with purposeful gentleness, until the tremors ease and Fili’s head leans into Thorin’s hand. Just as carefully, Thorin slides his hand down and cups his chin. He raises Fili’s face up towards his own firmly, allowing no attempt to escape.

“Why?” Fili says quietly. A little steel has returned to his voice.

Thorin’s thumb traces over the curve of Fili’s cheekbone. “You do not know how long I’ve waited for this. How long _Kili’s_ waited, even if he has not yet learned to temper his baser urges.” He ends his words with a piercing look at the younger Alpha.

Expectedly, there is an answering growl as Kili voices his disapproval. No Alpha would suffer the indignity of seeing his mate touched by another, rightly so.

But he is _Thorin_ , and even his own nephew, a virile and strong Alpha in his own right, must defer.

“And after this – you’ll lock me away under the mountain my whole life.” Such bitterness in Fili’s tone. His gaze is bright with unshed tears.

“No,” Thorin pulls his head nearer and presses his lips to the cheek he caressed earlier. “You will go anywhere you want, as long as you are within our sight. So that we may protect you should you be threatened, serve you when the need arises. You are our greatest treasure. Far more precious than any gem the mountain has to offer.”

Fili’s lips tremble, and Thorin can see how the struggle is wearing him down. Unlike most Omegas in their world, Fili is born into royalty. Freedom of decision and power of rank over common Dwarves are his birthright. Yet, like Kili, a fledgling who now has to continually challenge for superiority over other Alphas, Fili too will have to re-shape the ideals and principles that define his new life as a come-of-age Omega.

Over time, Thorin will teach the both of them all that they need to learn. But for _now_ – the first lesson will begin with complete possession of his Omega.

Their bodies have thrummed in intensifying arousal since Thorin entered the chamber. Fili’s eyes slide close and he seems to wait now for Thorin’s lead. _Good boy_ , the thought comes suddenly and vehemently to Thorin’s mind.

Keeping one eye on Kili – who now glowers at them from the stone seat beside the bed – Thorin draws his golden Omega into a kiss.

Fili’s head jerks but Thorin’s lips are unyielding, crushing over Fili’s mouth until it falls open with a little cry, offering himself like an Omega would in the presence of a dominant Alpha. But his tongue resists, duelling Thorin’s own, his hands scrabbling at Thorin’s chest as if undecided whether they should push him away or pull him close. Thorin does not let him wallow in fear. One hand moves to the back of Fili’s head, and the other pets his cheek, as he takes the boy’s lips with possessive thoroughness. There is one kiss after another, with scarcely a pause to breath between, the heated mesh of lips and tongue a ceaseless caress, and Fili grows pliant in his arms at last, whimpering in his throat as he angles his head back for more.

Thorin chooses now to pull away, leaving Fili’s lips reddened and swollen, eyes glazed with acute need. He does not fight when Thorin pulls the coat off his body, and he lowers his head with a weary sigh as the rest of his clothes follow, leaving him fully naked in Thorin’s arms. He shivers a little, turning his head for Thorin to nuzzle into his neck and shoulders, and he gasps from Thorin’s hands as they prop him back onto the desk. Then he hides his face in trepidation and shame when Thorin pushes his legs up until his feet are planted on the edges of the desk. He is spread wide open, and Thorin’s eyes see _everything_.

Thorin keeps his temper under bolt as he turns his scrutiny over every inch of Fili’s body. He sees Kili’s handiwork; there are scratches and bruises all over Fili’s chest and thighs where Kili had spent his passion. Young, _inexperienced_ Alpha pups. Thorin rumbles low in his throat. Still, it could have been a lot worse, and even in Fili’s ravished state, he knows Kili had been as gentle as he possibly could, given his near uncontrollable need to ravage. Thorin has heard of – and seen some himself – the damage a crazed, untempered Alpha can do to his mate. Fili is hurt, but the marks are superficial and will heal quickly on their own.

There is one other place that Thorin must delve into now, but before he does, he takes Fili’s arms and wraps them around his shoulders. That seems to calm Fili, and it allows Thorin to cup the swells of Fili’s buttocks in his hands and pry them apart. A strangled cry stutters from the younger Dwarf, but Thorin keeps his unforgiving hold on that tender flesh, breathing in deeply the mixed scent of Fili’s fluids and the musk of Kili’s release.

The young Alpha’s snarl knifes through the air. He is bristling again, unhappy and angered that Thorin is encroaching on his marks. Thorin dismisses him and concentrates instead on that reddened, quivering hole between Fili’s buttocks. It glistens with stickiness, and more wetness dribbles from it as Thorin’s thumbs press into the skin on either side of it to keep it open. One finger now slides over the puckered muscle, rubbing the slickness around before it pushes all the way inside until Thorin is knuckle-deep in Fili.

A keening whine breaks from Fili’s throat, his cheeks turning crimson, and pupils dilating as renewed heat surges through his body. His body jerks, then shivers as Thorin’s finger undulates inside him. Thorin works him thoroughly, rubbing all around the squirming walls of his channel to make sure there is no damage – and _feed_ the flame of Fili’s desire as he begins to plunge his finger in and out of that sweet hole in a promise of darker carnality.

Between Fili’s legs, his cock begins to harden, pulsing and rising before Thorin’s intense gaze.

“Thorin…” Fili sobs under his breath as his erection stiffens to full hardness again, angry and red against his belly. “I need…I want…”

“Hush,” Thorin soothes him, withdrawing his finger. He cups Fili’s testes, weighing their heaviness in his palm, then palms his shaft, revelling in the feel of taut, heated flesh. The young Dwarf makes enticing, needy sounds throughout the domineering fondling of his genitals. “Come here,” Thorin finally says as he gathers Fili into his embrace. His Omega is ready.

Fili leans into his chest as Thorin lifts him into his arms, and carries him over to the bed. The golden lad is a mass of aching eagerness. He lays Fili over the linens, spreading his limbs, while he kneels between those quivering thighs. He does not even need to touch Fili now. The Omega’s gaze is fixed helplessly on him, as if entranced.

Satisfied, _now_ Thorin lets his mask slide away, and the full force of his desires snakes through his whole body. His eyes grow narrowed and ravenous and hooded under his heavy brows. His lips draw back slowly in a wolfish smile, little mirth in it and redolent with danger. Unfettered, his desires burn as fiercely as any Alpha’s, and perhaps _more_ , now that they are freed from their shackles.

He removes his own clothes without haste, purpose edging his movements. It is not mere posturing, but an intent flaunt of presence. Fili’s gaze grows wide with longing, and Thorin knows what he is seeing – the dense, powerful form of a mature Alpha, thickly-muscled over the shoulders, chest and thighs. Dark curls cover his body, growing coarse on his chest and between his legs. The planes of his chest bear the runic tattoos of a leader among Alphas, and they would always serve as a display of prowess to the Omegas he lie with, and a warning to other Alphas.

Now he rises further up on his knees, and his cock juts up heavy and stiff, and hardening still as it darkens with blood and lust. It is ridged with veins, the head thick and hot and leaking the first droplets of his seed. He takes it in his hand and strokes it, just once, his gaze sliding over to rivet on Kili.

The young Alpha is lounging upon the seat, one hand palming the clothed bulge at the front of his breeches. His breathing is shallow, and he looks drunk from the tension of their mating ritual permeating the chamber. He meets Thorin’s gaze unwaveringly, but he backs down from Thorin’s challenge – for now – content to _watch_ and draw satiation from it.

The silent test of strength is broken only when an unsteady hand clutches at Thorin’s chest. Thorin looks away from Kili, and seizes Fili’s wrist, pulling it up to his lips. His teeth dent the tender skin there, inhaling the heat that throbs at the pulse. Then, he bends down until he is braced on one arm and Fili is _grasping_ at his shoulders, bucking up into his heavier bulk, lost in his body’s natural need to be subjugated.

Kili’s groan reaches their ears, the submission from the Omega intoxicating them both. Thorin takes a fleeting moment, and _every_ ounce of willpower to quell the maelstrom raging within him. His hand is already gripping Fili’s face and he is speaking over his lips.

“Will you refuse me?”

“Please…” Fili tries to rise, but Thorin holds him down. “Please just…I need this.” He is breathing hard, as though it takes effort just to force each word out. “You – I need _you_.”

The smile on Thorin’s lips is darkly triumphant. “ _Good_.” Then he takes Fili by his hips and shoves the boy over onto his front, wrenching soft moans from him as his erection drags over the linen. That is all the friction he gets, as Thorin’s arm wraps under his waist and hauls his lower body up to be taken.

His huge, ready cock nudges between Fili’s buttocks, and it throbs even more fiercely when Thorin feels that forbidden passage opening up for him. _Sweet little Omega_. There is a snarl in his chest, low and husky, and it deepens as Thorin pushes against that twitching hole until he wedges _into_ it. Fili’s back bows, and his head is thrown back as his entrance is breached again by the blunt tip of Thorin’s cock. Lowering himself, Thorin covers Fili’s smaller form with his own, flanking him with flexing thighs and powerful arms. One of his hands grabs Fili by his hair and tugs his head back, keeping him strained and gasping as Thorin digs his cock deeper into that exquisite heat. Perhaps there is some good in Kili having the first rut. There is no resistance in Fili, and his body is so tantalisingly responsive.

“Greedy brat,” Thorin whispers into Fili’s ear, filthy and intimate. “You need to be filled so badly, so often, don’t you?” he laughs silkily. “You feel my cock, hmm?” Thorin’s hips thrust sharply several times, each time dragging his cock in and out of Fili’s buttocks and tormenting him with savage pleasure. “Kili’s watching.” He tightens his grip until Fili’s eyes snap open.

On the seat, the young Alpha seems almost mesmerised by the sight of Thorin pounding Fili into the bed. His breeches are down to his knees, legs open, one hand pumping his own cock furiously as he languishes in the lewd, pungent smell of rutting around him.

Choked mewls tumble from Fili’s lips, equally shamed and aroused as he is ruthlessly and openly ravaged by his second Alpha. His body is held up by the strength of Thorin’s arm alone, his own hands clawing into the linen, face turning despite the grip in his hair for Thorin to press kisses against his temple. Such tenderness, coaxing Fili to bend his own will to that of Thorin’s, but jarring against the rough, heavy thrusts of Thorin’s hips and the obscene, fleshy slaps of his testicles against Fili’s buttocks.  

“Let go. Give yourself to me. You want to come…” Thorin’s voice is unholy seduction in Fili’s ear, his teeth and tongue scraping over Fili’s skin until they bite down on the nape of his neck. He holds Fili like this, imprisoning him at his neck and impaling him from below.

Fili’s eyes are squeezed shut again, mind torn apart by the assault on his senses. He nods desperately.

“Sweet little pet…” Thorin releases his neck, and turns his lips onto Fili’s cheek. “Make yourself come…go on…” He punctuates his words with a hard stab of his cock and Fili almost buckles from the pounding pleasure. “Put your hand on your cock…” His lips trace the shell of Fili’s ear and the golden strands plastered to it.

Thorin takes his weight completely now as Fili reaches one shaking hand between his thighs where his neglected cock is swaying against his stomach. He almost sobs at his own touch, and it just takes a single command from Thorin – _come now_ – and Fili is screaming, his oversensitised erection shooting spatters of sticky white all over the linen. His second climax is no less savage than the first. Tears spill from the tight lines of his shut eyes, and Thorin’s tongue is there to lap them up, tasting and swallowing his pleasure and pain like a drug.

“So beautiful…” Thorin purrs into his skin. Straightening himself, he braces one hand on Fili’s hip, then plunges in and out of Fili’s body with increasing intensity, letting the boy’s hot, tight hole suckle and pull the release from him. He hears Kili’s rumbling hiss as the Alpha pup spills himself all over his own hand, feels Fili slumping onto the bed on limp arms –

And he lets it all drive his pace even more brutally, his own body consumed by the bestial urge to fuck and breed. He rides through the last few thrusts into Fili’s body, and the base of his cock swells, squeezing against the walls of Fili’s passage.

The golden lad mewls afresh, body shuddering as the cock inside him stretches and strains until it lodges deep inside him, Thorin’s knot binding their bodies together. A deep bellow drags from Thorin’s chest now, and thick ropes of seed spurt within Fili, hot and gushing into the deepest, most sensitive well of his body. Fili writhes helplessly throughout Thorin’s release, until Thorin’s cock is spent and its heated pulsating eases. Yet it is not softened, and will re-awaken to release more of his seed into Fili moments after. But for now, Thorin is sated and the keenness of his lust dulled.

He drapes himself over Fili again, their bodies soaked with perspiration and smeared fluids. Wrapping Fili securely in his embrace, he lowers their bodies to one side, so he cradles Fili’s back while his knot stays buried inside Fili. Now and then, it grazes against Fili’s prostrate, and the boy whimpers, but Thorin simply envelops his mate more firmly, and nuzzles him until he quiets.

The bed shifts now as Kili comes over and joins them from the other side. Thorin lets him. They have both laid claim to their Omega. Kili has had the first copulation, now Thorin’s knot will keep their seed locked inside Fili.

Not looking once away from Thorin’s watchful gaze, Kili bends his head and presses a deep kiss to Fili’s lips. The Omega is almost asleep, but his mouth opens in acquiescence. Then Kili lies down, and his own limbs entangle into those of his Uncle and brother.

The fever has passed, and stillness returns in a blanket of silence to the deep. In time, the heat will rear its head again, and the cycle begins anew. But until then, their bodies rest now on the bed, intertwined.

_finis_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a fill to a prompt, but after veering away from the prompt requirements, I decided to write it the way I want to, rather than calling it a fill when it isn't one. I am actually very unfamiliar with Omegaverse, having read few fics revolving around it. This is likely to be my first, and only shot at it, as far the Hobbit fandom is concerned. I hope I've at least done a little justice to the Omegaverse in the fic and not ruin it for fans of this particular trope.


End file.
